Phoenix Rising
by Phoenix flame01
Summary: A brief one shot about the final battle. Originally the first chapter of a story, has been changed to a oneshot


A/N I have not abandoned a step too far, I'm just looking for inspiration. This is the beginning to a new story that has made it's way into my head please review!

Disclaimer: After many years of therapy I have finally come to the realisation that I don't own Harry Potter. Sigh.

**Phoenix Rising.**

**Chapter 1: Ashes to ashes…**

The air was thick with black smoke, angry voices echoed around the outskirts of Hogwarts, flashes of green and red blazed around them as the cruel stench of death filled the air as the battle raged around them. Curses were being shouted, as the order tried to protect Hogwarts, but more Death Eaters apparated in…

They were too young for war…It wasn't supposed to happen so soon,

they needed more time to prepare…more time to live, but time was never on their side.

After Dumbledore had fallen, the light side put all their hope into Harry; it was too much for him. Barely seventeen Harry had been named the saviour of the wizarding world, the Chosen one; it had all been put upon him. Witches and wizards of all ages looked up to him to save them all, not caring that he had only barely left childhood behind.

Everything had happened so fast after that, as the year went on, the struggle began to wear him down, after he destroyed every horocrux, a bit of himself seemed to die along with it. Hermione and Ron tried to share the burden, but it was not for them to carry, he wouldn't let them.

It was all on him. It was all on Harry Potter to destroy Lord Voldemort and as he stuck Godric Gryffindors sword into Nagini, he knew that there was only one left, and that it resided in Voldemort himself.

He knew that time wasn't on his side.

Hermione and Ron tried to go with him to face Voldemort, but their attempts were in vain, this was his battle, he needed to fight it alone. They were instructed to fight with the others, protect the school and the other members of the order.

One by one the bodies began to drop; screams filled the air around them.

They were at war…but they weren't ready they were too young, this wasn't meant to happen. The Death Eaters were advancing around them. Hope was fading fast.

A blinding light suddenly burst around them, making everybody stop and turn around as a bloodcurdling scream filled the air followed by a maniacal laugh of triumph.

The sound that ended all hope…

Hermione Granger's eyes widened in fear and realisation of what this meant, abandoning her post she raced towards the source of light.

"HARRY!" Hermione screamed as she raced through the grounds, "HARRY!" Pain lacerated her side as she felt a hex hit her, glancing around she threw a spell behind her, buying her enough time to get away. Tears streaming down her dirt streaked face as she made her way to the site where Harry had fought Voldemort.

"HARRY! HARRY! NO!" Hermione screamed as two strong arms grabbed her around the waist, as she struggled to free herself a voice whispered in her ear.

"It's over Hermione…he couldn't survive that" Ron's voice began to break.

Hermione continued to struggle as his arms tightened around her, she refused to believe it, "NO RON! WE HAVE TO SAVE HIM!! LET ME GO!" Her voice became hysterical; her struggling caused both of them to fall to the floor.

Ron turned her around and held her face in his hands. Hs eyes wide and fearful as he held her face level with his.

"He's gone…" he whispered

"No…" Hermione whimpered, shaking her head, tears streaming around her.

"Yes Hermione, we have got to leave, we have to leave now…we can't win this…we could never have won this…" Ron shook his head as he couldn't continue, his throat constricted and the tears threatened to fall.

Hermione glanced around her; there was so much death…so much loss.

"Harry…" she whispered quietly as Ron wrapped his arms around her waist and they apparated to safety.

Yes they were too young for war…it wasn't meant to happen so soon. They needed more time…more time to live.

The survivors began to retreat, the battle lost, and their hope in tatters as they came to realise; their saviour was dead.

A/N Please continue to read. A very short chapter, just a stepping stone, please review and let me know what you think! Thank you x x x


End file.
